


Risky Gamble

by Sarugetchu



Category: Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarugetchu/pseuds/Sarugetchu
Summary: Talon agents Sombra, Widowmaker, and Reaper are in small city in the Netherlands to get information a wealthy Dutchman by the name of Heineken. Though, getting to him will be more of a challenge than they expected.





	Risky Gamble

_ “One step closer to finding Heineken and the weapons.” _ Sombra kept telling herself this over and over. She was breathing heavily. 

-XXXXXX-

Delft, Holland was a small city in the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Their population was exactly 96,000. It was the perfect city for those who didn’t want to be around a lot of people. It was also the perfect city for a hacker and her fellow comrades to get information from an important rich Dutchman by the name of Heineken. Who was this hacker? Well, the notorious hacker by the name of Sombra obviously. She had friends with her. Who were her friends? The mysterious Reaper and the lethal sniper Widowmaker. How would they get such important information? 

Well, all they have to do is win a boxing match! How did this come to be? Well without giving much away, let’s just say Sombra had a “powerful” source that would get them directly in contact with Heineken. This source wasn’t offering information for free though. They wanted Sombra and her crew to earn it. So, they suggested a boxing match. There was a catch though. Only women could participate in the fight. 

The response to this catch was to see if they were willing to fight for what they want. It was clear since Sombra got them this far it was up to her to get the job done. She willingly accepted this fight, though the source said there was more; they wanted the fight to be topless. Sombra grins and still maintains her position of accepting the fight. She didn’t care if her opponent was male or female. Sombra expected the audience to be mostly male. 

The source was impressed by Sombra’s willingness for this information. He told her that the fight will go until one of them is knocked out. If she wins the fight, Sombra gets all the information about the weapons and even its location of the base and porotypes. If she loses, she will be delivered over to the local authorities. Sombra happily accepted those terms and shook his hand. The fight would take place in a week. This would be enough for her to prepare. She would box during her off time to stay in shape and sharp. It also helped one of her brothers was a boxer.

-XXXXXX-

Well when fight day came, Sombra headed to the disclosed arena given to her by the source. She got a good look at her opponent. She has fair skin with freckles. Her hair was a dark red. It also seems to be the same height and weight as Sombra. She was already in the ring working on the punching pads. It was obvious this wasn’t her first topless boxing match. Her sister, Anastasia, was holding the pads as she did combinations. A very tall German man was watching them closely. She wore black and white trunks with the Holland flag on the right side, black and white boxing boots, blue boxing gloves, and Holland flags on the wrist straps. Her opponent had very well-defined muscles and looked strong. 

_ “This won’t take long.” _ Sombra got into the ring to stare her down. 

“Hey, Reaper what is her name?” She asked her fellow comrade. 

“Sarah Fox if I recall correctly. Her name isn’t important Sombra. Just win so we can move onto the next phase of the mission.” Reaper responded dryly. 

“Okay,” Sombra says simply. 

Sombra’s outfit of choice was very stylish to say at least. She even changed her hair for this fight. Instead of her usually purple hair, it was a dark blue with white highlights. Sombra wore white and blue trunks with her trademark skull logo on her left leg and binary code that writes out KO, blue boxing gloves with her trademark logo on her gloves, and blue boxing boots. She receives her purple mouthpiece from Reaper. Widowmaker prepares the water and other important medical supplies for the match. 

-XXXXXX-

The fight has been going better than expected for Sombra. After nine rounds of boxing, Sombra has dominated the fight to a point Sarah has been mostly on the defensive. Though, that hasn’t stopped her from knocking down in the last six rounds. Her opponent would always get up at the count of seven and not seem fazed by the amount of punishment she had taken. Sombra didn’t let this get to her as she kept applying pressure. Sombra knew she would break sooner or later. She was winning the fight. 

In the ninth round, Sombra had been mostly clean for the most part. She had no real bruising or injuries. Though, she has been sweating a lot throughout the fight. Her opponent, on the other hand, was worse off. She had one swollen shut and heavy bruises on the bruises and right eye. Sarah must have been in pain, but her demeanor didn’t show it. 

Sombra maintains her pressure. She kept landing hard shots. She has been able to get through the girl’s tricky defense so far. This round was no different from the others. She was outworking the girl. Before the round was over, she lands a crippling left uppercut to the ribs that sent the girl to the mat on her knees, holding her ribs. There was a small crack that could be heard after Sombra landed that punch. A wide grin started to form on her face. Sombra heads to a neutral corner. 

_ “This fight is over; game, set, and match!” _

“One, two, three,” the ref starts his count. 

Sarah was finding it hard to breathe. She held her head down. The pain was very intense. 

“Four, five, six,” the referee went to check her closely as he kept counting. 

She screams in pain. She looks at the referee and refocuses her breathing patterns. _ “I can still win this fight!” _

“Seven, eight, nine,” just as the referee gets to the count of nine. Sarah got back to her feet. He goes to check on her and ask if she can continue, but she looks at the referee with a cold death stare. That look was enough for him to step aside and let the fight continue. 

Sombra maintains the same grin from before. _ “Hm? Do you want more? I’ll be happy to give you more!” _ Sombra prepared to punish Sarah some more. She wasn’t going to let her barely beating the count faze her. 

*DING!* 

The bell sounds, signaling the end of the ninth round. Sombra walks back to her corner confidently while her opponent walks back to her corner favoring her ribs. The suffering from Sombra’s lethal blue leather would be put on hold for now.

_2 minutes later._

Sombra picks up from where she left in the last round. Her pressure was becoming too much for the Dutch girl to endure. Sombra was able to work her into the corner, and started corner going to town on her body with vicious blows. Sarah’s body slowly starts to collapse in front of Sombra. She doesn’t slow down and adjusts the distance between her and the Sarah to throw a powerful left haymaker to the to the temple. 

BOOM! Sarah’s mouthpiece was sent into the cheap seats. She collapses to the canvas on her side. The audience roar with cheers at what they just witness. Blood started to flow, that punch opened a brutal cut that appears on the left side of Sarah’s temple. 

Sombra forms the same grin from the previous round. _ “One step closer to finding Heineken and the weapons.” _ Sombra kept telling herself this over and over. Sombra kept telling herself this over and over. She jogs to a neutral corner quickly. 

The referee went over to count her out. Taking a deep breath, Sombra rests against the neutral corner post. Looking down at her opponent, she couldn’t help but crack a smile at her handiwork. 

“Five,” the referee was finding this count to be pointless but was under strict orders from the source to let the fight go until one cannot beat the count. 

Sombra knew the fight was over she blew a kiss towards Widowmaker’s direction. Widowmaker noticed Sombra’s antics but ignores her focusing on the outcome of this count. Sombra had a feeling victory was near. 

“Nine!” The referee’s count was nearing its end. At the last second, to the shock of everyone in attendance; she started to rise to her feet quickly with the help of the ropes. Being bruised, broken, and bloodied didn’t stop this girl. She rose to her feet at the count of the nine. The referee was so shocked, he forgot to give the signal to box. 

_ “How did she get up from that?!” _ Sombra rushes at the girl violently. She goes to throw a wild right haymaker to the jaw.  
Sarah felt revived. Momentum was on her side. She easily avoided the right haymaker and counters with a swift left uppercut to the chin.  
BOOM! The punch rattles Sombra’s brain and made her vision blurry. She landed butt first on the canvas. _“Ugh…. What the hell was that?!”_ Even before the referee came over to Sombra to give her the count. Sombra quickly sprung back up to her feet. 

_ “I got sloppy! I need to refocus!” _ Sombra scolds herself for being reckless. 

She tries to refocus, this only took a few seconds to regain her focus. Sombra then approaches her with a clear focus. Sarah goes to meet her. Both girls were equally tired and didn’t to care much for defense. Sombra made this known as she cracks Sarah with a right hook to the jaw. Sarah returns the favor with a left uppercut to the body.

What was first a one-sided beatdown, turn into an all-out war and battle of wills. This led to a vicious exchange, where neither didn't bother to defend themselves. It was back and forth. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. Something had to give, as neither girl could keep this up. 

BOOM! Sombra takes a powerful left hook to the temple. Sombra succumbs to the sheer amount of damage she took. Sombra fell to the mat on her knees. Sombra was down for the second time in a row. 

She wasn’t quick to her feet like the last knockdown. So, the referee was able to come over and give her a proper count for once in the fight. She seems to be more in pain compared to the last knockdown. Sombra was getting desperate to the end fight and complete her mission. 

The referee was able to make it up to the count of six before Sombra finally got to her feet. He went to make the signal to box and Sombra ran right through his arms, not looking to waste time. She connects a powerful right hook to the unsuspected jaw of Sarah. This once again starts another sequence of trading blows between the women. 

Unlike the last time, Sombra was able to get the upper hand. She pushed the girl back to the ropes after staggering her with a vicious left hook to the cheek. Sombra goes to finish her off with a wide right hook, but the Sarah notices the open at the last moment. She quickly acted and counters with a powerful right uppercut to the exposed body of Sombra. 

Sombra’s whole body just stopped in its tracks when this punch landed. She starts to slowly sink to the canvas. _ “W-w-w-what’s wrong with my body?” _ Her mind started becoming hazy as she sank to the canvas. She couldn’t get her body to respond. 

The referee quickly hurried over to her and start his count once again. Sombra wasn’t knocked out but found it very difficult to breathe. She spat out her mouthpiece to get air; trying to find a way to get up. Sombra’s legs refused to respond to her constant mental pleas. 

“Ten!! You’re out!” The ref shouts. The crowd roars in cheers. 

Sombra did everything she could but was only to crawl herself to the ropes during the count. It was too late. The referee reached the count of ten. She was going to be handed over to the local authorities.

_ “No! It’s all my fault!” _ Sombra started to panic internally. She was trying to get her feet and escape while she had a chance.  
Before she could do that, she was being assisted by her opponent. She had a warm smile on her face. Sombra was a little taken aback by this show of kindness. When finally helped to her feet, she leans against her waiting for her legs to come back to life before moving on her own. 

_ “What is she doing?!” _ Sombra didn’t expect this show of respect from someone she beat up for nine rounds straight. 

“Thank you for the match Sombra. You were very strong.” Sarah pulls her into a hug. 

“Uh…Thanks?” Sombra was confused. 

“No, thank you for the match Sombra. Also, don’t worry about you and your friends being turn over to the local authorities.” Sarah maintains her warm and welcoming demeanor. 

“Hmm…Okay?” Sombra was surprised by this. _ “This is unexpected.” _ Sombra thought. 

“Just one thing Sombra,” Sarah goes to walk her to her corner. 

“What is that?” Sombra happily accepted this assistance without no complaint. 

“Stay far from my people,” Sarah says coldly as she sits her down on her stool. She gives her one last smile and returns to her corner to celebrate her victory with her corner. 

_ “Well this will be difficult to explain to HQ.” _ Sombra sighs and tilts her head upward to see disapproving looks of failure from both Reaper and Widowmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission I did for a friend a few years back. I like how this came out. If you want to check out my Deviantart page, I'll leave a link down below. If you are interested in commissioning me yourself then there will be information with a journal containing everything you need to know. 
> 
> Deviantart Page-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari
> 
> Commission information-> https://www.deviantart.com/mastersaruwatari/journal/Commission-Info-716330648


End file.
